Bloody Rose
by Yu-Chan -Yuki
Summary: What if things went different when Cloud was in SOLDIER....and Vincent was one of his team mates. S,V C,V. Yaoi Warning. male,male.


The 16-year-old, bright-eyed boy named Cloud; tired from his long week of weaponry training walked into the steamy bathe room and sat on the nearest bench he could fined. He sighed heavily as he pulled his shirt over his head. Honestly he was too tired to even take a shower, but do to his roommate and best friend Zax; who was only two years older then him; telling him he didn't want to be in the same room with someone who had the stench of sweat, metal, gun powder and dirt, so he had no choice but to shower. Plus he wanted to meet the new arrival, never have time to converse on the training grounds, so this was the only time he could meet him.

Cloud's eyes lie upon this _new_ arrival. He had seen him before on the T.G but never had he seen him up close. The new arrival was actually quite slender, not the kind you would see in Shinra's military. Nevertheless, here he was with his slender built, snow-white skin and the most beautiful long black hair Cloud had ever seen before.

Cloud was knocked out of his trance by a hard smack against the back of his head.

" **Ow! What th—"**

Cloud looked up furiously at the person who had smacked him only to find the tall, handsome, spiky-haired boy known as Zax looking down at him with a glare.

" **What the hell was that for Zax! Damnit! That hurt... "**

Cloud angrily yelled at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

" **What do you mean _'what was that for?'_ You know better then to look at another man with those eyes! Though… even I have to admit, he is quite the looker."**

Both boy's stared at the slender man for quite some time then shook off their dirty thoughts.

"**Hey Zax, you're a Captain, so do you know anything about him?"** " **Well, lets see here. "**

Zax pulled something out of his pocket, which resembled that of a scroll. He pulled the two metal poles from each other and a digital screen appeared.

" **Here's his profile. **Name:** _Vincent Valentine_. **Age:** _22_. **Skill:** _Specializes in long-ranged weapons, mainly guns_. **Height:** _6_'. **Birthdate:** _October 13_. **Birthplace:** _Unknown_. **Blood Type:** _A_."**

" **I only meant his name and age. Dumbass."**

" **Well, sorry. You asked."**

Zax replied with a playful-snotty attitude.

Cloud rolled his bright blue eyes as he kicked Zax in the shin. Zax cursed under his breathe as he sat on the bench opposite of the other boy.

Vincent had already undressed; he had his towel wrapped securely around his slim waist. He grabbed his basket of cleaning stuff out of the locker in front of him then head toward the showers on the other side of the room. He set the basket down and turned on one of the many showerheads. Vincent sighed heavily as he shivered, not from the water but from the stares of the other men. He's only been here for one week and he already hates the public shower. Nothing has happened yet, but he stayed on edge just incase. He shook off the thoughts, took his towel off, and stepped under the water that sprayed from the showerhead.

Cloud undressed and put his clothes in his locker; he grabbed his towel out, wrapped it around his waist tightly, and then sat back down. Zax already had his towel on and was just waiting for one of the showers to open up.

**" I don't get it Zax. Why is he joining SOLDIER? "**

" **He's not here to join SOLDIER, he's here to join the Turks."**

" **The Turks! That's even harder to get in to. How could he get in to that? He has no history with Shinra. "**

" **Yes he does. President Shinra knows him."**

" **Oh… Okay, well that makes since."**

Zax rolled his eyes at the younger boy's naive words. Two men walked back into the locker room and nodded at the other two letting them know the showers were opened. Therefore, the two boys grabbed their stuff and headed toward the showers.

Soft muffled screams could be heard from the shower room. A tall muscular man had his hand over Vincent's mouth and had him pressed hard against the shower wall. Try as he might he could not fend off the other man. What was worse, the other men watched, as the muscular man would thrust in to him waiting _impatiently_ for their turn at him. He shivered at every thrust as he could feel the warm liquid from his body run down his thighs.

The bright-eyed boy heard the screams from the shower room. He dropped his things and ran toward the screams only to be forcefully pulled back by Zax. Cloud's eyes grew wide and full of anger when he saw where the screams were coming from. He yanked his arm from Zax's grasp and tried to run again but to no avail. He quickly turned around, angry at Zax.

**" Let go of me Zax!"**

"**No! Your not strong enough to take those guys on!"**

"**Then you do some thing about it, you are the Captain after all. Stop them!"**

Before Zax could even open his mouth, the intercom came on.

"_**Lights while be turned off in 15 minutes, please return to your rooms for the night. Thank you."**_

The Intercom turned off and you could hear the groans from the men as they started to leave the shower room. The muscular man let go of Vincent and started walking away as Cloud glared at him as he passed by. Cloud started walking toward Vincent only to be stopped once again by Zax.

"**Leave him be, he has to deal with this on his own. Come on, we'll shower in the morning."**

Cloud glanced at Vincent, then sighed heavily and followed Zax out.

* * *

Okay, there's the new chapter one. 

Well, I'll try my hardest to have a chapter up every week, which would be every Saturday.

Well, R&R, I'll see you next week.

Ja!

Yu-chan.


End file.
